


Kiss and Destroy

by Mishaa



Series: Search and Kiss and Destroy [11]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, it's really quite decieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll have Misaki however he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> For Sally. Who wanted fluffy sarumi set during new year's eve.

Fushimi extends the hand to cup the face of the boy beside him, planting a chaste kiss on his pale lips. "Hear that?" he whispers, audible even with the clatter of parties and music and the wild explosions of fireworks outside. "Happy new year, Misaki."

The racket outside continues, but with his fingers slipped in between Misaki's, he falls asleep quite easily, leaning close to the body beside him. The last thing he remembers is Misaki's cold dead eyes endlessly staring right back at him and the irritation he felt at the sight of the creases between Misaki's eyebrows, because those just won't fucking disappear no matter what he does and they mar Misaki's face, along with the sickening black that started to seep in.

In the morning, he kisses Misaki goodbye before he leaves for headquarters. After a second thought, he goes back and dislodges the knife protruding from Misaki's chest, saying, "Sorry about this, Misaki. Might need this today. My unit's going on a raid. Wait for me, alright?" He ruffles Misaki's hair and admires his handiwork, admires how perfectly beautiful Misaki looked, still as a doll.

He returns home with his uniform more or less torn and burnt but his eyes light up in childish joy when he sees Misaki waiting for him like he'd asked. He gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and still finds the taste of salty tears in his tongue, even when days had passed since he finally,  _permanently,_  took Misaki's heart.

Cheerfully, he says, "Had a run in with our old friends from the Red clan, Misaki. Don't worry, I'm fine. You've got to admire their dedication; those bastards are still looking for you."

No reply comes, and no reply will ever come. It's not the same. His Misaki could never stay quiet. His Misaki would shout till his voice ran out, and his Misaki couldn't even stand still for more than a few seconds. But this is something, at least. This Misaki is more obedient. This Misaki is his and his alone. The Red king's name will never come out of this Misaki's cold lips. Something is definitely better than nothing and he'll have Misaki however he can.


End file.
